Boredom
by numou
Summary: Charmy is having a really boring day. Vector's gone grocery shopping, and even though Espio's home, he's too busy meditating! Maybe Charmy can get Espio to play a game with him... (fun tickle-fic quicky. pointless fluff. Hehehee)


Today was a particularly boring day for Charmy. Today Vector had decided to leave Charmy home while he was out grocery shopping, as he did the last time he went grocery shopping, and the time before it. The young bee could be a nuisance, and when shopping for food he became even worse. Hence the crocodile's decision to do the necessary procurement of certain goods alone, much to Espio's annoyance, who was stuck 'babysitting' the little bugger while Vector was out. Of course, Charmy was old enough to take care of himself, but leaving the hyperactive bee home alone for more than two seconds was bound to spell disaster.

In the past he had Vector knocked out and the policed called when the croc has made the mistake of leaving the house without his keys or cell phone. When he had come back that night, it was very late, and of course, very dark. The porch light on the doorstep hadn't been working. The croc banged on the door for a good half hour, but the little be inside the house was fast asleep. Until, of course, the croc had starting yelling and trying to pick the lock. Soon, Charmy was out with a baseball bat. Still, he could've sworn it was a hooded criminal, and not the big loveable lug that was Vector…

This time the bee was left with Espio, but the chameleon was hardly doing any 'babysitting'. Rather, he was in his room meditating. All. Day. Long. Or, at least, to Charmy, it felt like all day. It was probably only an hour or two.

"Espio, why don't you come outta your room, I'm boooooooored," the bee whined. "You've been in there all day. Let's play a game or something. Come on…"

Even though Charmy continually pestered Espio, the chameleon remained in his room, on the floor with his legs crossed, levitating. It was beyond the bee's mind as to how he did it. But regardless, Espio never responded. "He must really be in a trance."  
"Hardly," the chameleon suddenly responded. "I haven't been able to do any meditating while your whiny voice has been ringing in my ears. I've just been trying to tune you out. But it's impossible." He grumbled in frustration.

"Good, then you can play with me. You meditate all the time, anyway. Why not do something fun for once in your life?"

"Charmy, I play with you lots of times. You shouldn't have to be constantly entertained twenty-four hours of the day. I need some time to relax. That's why I meditate. Maybe you should try it sometime." Espio chuckled a bit. "Nah, who am I kidding, you wouldn't be able to sit still for more than a second."

"Is that a challenge, Espio? You're on."

The chameleon was genuinely surprised. "Hold on. You ACTUALLY want to try meditation?"

"Sure. Then maybe I can learn how you float like that. Then I could do it without using my wings."

"I must be dreaming. Okay, let me teach you the ways of meditation. Come sit here, beside me. Cross your legs; take the typical 'meditating' pose."

The bee obeyed and formed the pose on the carpet. He closed his eyes and had his hands in the air; his fingers making an 'O' shape and pointing up in the air. Espio chuckled a bit. It was pretty funny looking. The bee looked so serious taking this ridiculous pose.

"You know you don't have to have your hands in the air like that. Lower them a bit. It looks ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous all the time." Charmy stuck his tongue out at the chameleon.

"Whatever, Charmy. Just close your eyes again. Relax, try to think about nothing. That's probably not too much different from what you usually think of, so it shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Hilarious. Shut up."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Okay, I'm serious this time. Think about nothing. It's like you're sleeping. But the difference is that you don't actually fall asleep. You enter a different state. You become separated from your body. It's amazing…"

"That sounds scary!"

"Nonono, it's fun. Shut up and meditate and you'll see what I mean. Just like this…"

Espio reassumed his typical meditative form. It wasn't too long before he was in a trance. Charmy, on the other hand, was restless. Five minutes went by and the bee tried to meditate like his friend was doing. He failed.

"This is boring, Espio." Charmy unfolded his legs and got up from the carpet. "I want to do something that's actually fun. Come on, let's play a game."

Espio didn't respond.

"Espio. Stop meditating. Wake up. Come play with me."

No response.

"Espio! I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring me!"

"….Shoo fly. Shoo."

Did Espio just call him a FLY?! He just told him to shoo. Like a fly. He called him a FLY. Oh no he didn't. Espio was DONE meditating. The little bee wasn't going to let him now. He wasn't going to let that statement fly. The little bee grinned evilly. No more meditating for Espio today!

Quietly, Charmy crept behind the meditating chameleon. He stuck out both of his index fingers, and slowly, ever so slowly, brought them towards either side of the chameleon's abdomen. Then his fingers ran right into Espio's sides.

The unsuspecting chameleon, making a funny, high-pitched 'MEEP!' noise, jumped rather high in the air and landed flat on his stomach. This amused the bee greatly.

"Heh," Charmy chuckled, "It looks like you're quite ticklish there. Heheheee!" He sprouted a wide grin across his face and flew over to the grounded chameleon, who started to lift himself up off of the carpet. But before he could really get anywhere, the bee pushed him back down towards the floor, leaving him on his stomach once again. "Ah-ah-aah… you're staying right here, purple butt. I wanna play a game."

Espio let out a nervous sigh. "F-fine, I'll play a game with you, Charmy… buddy…" He tried to sound friendly and innocent. "Why don't we play your favorite, hide and seek? But uh, f-first you gotta let me up off of the floor. Do you wanna hide, or-"

"Nope, I don't wanna play hide and seek right now. Maybe later. I have a better game in mind."

Espio knew what was coming, and gulped. "C'mon, little buddy… it'll be fun, I mean, you love hide and seek-"

"No. We're playing a different game now."

"Uhh… heh, w-well," Espio stuttered, "w-what game?"

Charmy had yet another evil grin. "It's called… 'Tickle the chameleon'!"

Espio's eyes widened, even though he knew that was coming. "W-what if I don't want to play, uh, 'Tickle the Chameleon'?"

"Well that's too bad, Espy. If you would've stopped meditating earlier when I asked you to, you would've had a choice in the game! But nooooo, you decided to ignore me. So now we're playing the game I want to play, and I want to play 'Tickle the Chameleon'! Heheheee, it'll be fun! It'll make you laugh!"

That was exactly what the chameleon was afraid of.

"Espy, Espy, Espy, Espy, Espy," the bee teased, "hehehe, Espy, I gotcha, and now you're stuck. Held down by a little bee like me. Hehehee, Espy."

"Stop calling me Espy."

"Espy." Charmy sat himself on Espio's back. In a fairly slow, teasing voice, he continued to repeat 'Espy', while slowly running his fingers over the ribcage of the chameleon. The chameleon squirmed around, moving as much as he could underneath Charmy's weight, but it wasn't much. All he could do was wiggle spastically while the bee's fingers continued to torture his ribcage. He giggled like a madman, which caused Charmy to giggle as well. But Charmy continued to tickle his ribcage, now giggling along with him. It was like the bee was mocking him, and all he could do was continue with the mad giggles.

"Heheheheeeeheheheee, Charmy, s-s-stahp, get offa me, ya little bugger, heheheeehe!"

The bee just ignored Espio and instead started tickling his sides once again. This caused the poor chameleon to squeak!

"EEEP! CH-CHARMY, S-S-S-S-S-STAHP! LEMMEEHEHEHEEHEHEHE GO!"

Charmy said something this time. "No way, not after that hilarious squeak! I wish I coulda got that on tape, Vector woulda lost it! Hehehee!"

"CHARMY, LEMME GOHOHOHOO R-R-RIGHT NOW! I'LL PUNCH YOUR LEEHEHEEEHEEE LITTLE F-FACE IIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEE!"

"It's a little hard to do that when you're busy laughing on the floor like an idiot." Now the bee moved his fingers to the chameleon's spine. Espio arched his back and writhed up and down like a flopping fish. It was pretty funny looking.

"Hahahahaeee! N-naw, don't touch my SPINEHEHEEEEEES! They're th- THEY'RE SENSITIVE!"

"I see that," Charmy chuckled, "You're flopping like a fish out of water."

"W-w-well STAHP THEN! Heheheehee! Staaaaahp!"

"No, it's entertaining. It sounds like it's pretty entertaining for you, too, hehehee!"

"IT'S NOT ENTERTAINEHEHEHEEEEENG AT AAAAAAAALLLLLLL!"

"Well then what's so funny, purple butt?"

"Y-youhoohohohooo! You're tickling meheheheee! STAHAHAHAHAP! P-P-PLEEEEEEASE! HEHEHEHEHEEEE!"

Surprisingly, Charmy did stop. Espio ceased his erratic fish movements and started breathing heavily. His heart was racing. But the bee remained on top of him.

"You're right, hehehee," Charmy giggled, "I'm a real comedian. You couldn't stop laughing for even a second! I call that an effective routine."

Espio's voice was a bit raspy. "If you did that in a comedy club, you'd be the worst comedian ever."

Charmy poked the chameleon in the sides. "What was that, purple butt?"

"MEEP! Ah – but… ah, an effective one! Yes, ah – certainly an effective routine!"

"That's what I thought you said. Now, I think it's time for the encore."

Espio's eyes widened once again. Oh no, Charmy wasn't done. "C-c'mon little buddy, I think the crowd has had enough fun for one n-IGHT! MEEEEEEEP!" The poor chameleon squeaked once again as the mischievous little bee danced his fingers across the chameleon's sides once again. "CHARMEEEEEEEHEHEEEEEE! C'MON, NO MOREEEHEHEHEEEE! I'M AH, AHAHAHAHAA, GONNA HAVE A KIDNEY FAILURE HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I'M GONNA LAUGH OUT A LUUUUNNNNGGGGG! HAHAHAHAHAAAA, C-MON!" His voice was getting raspier.

"That's what I aim for. If the crowd ain't dyin' in laughter, then I haven't done my job. What do you think a comedian performs for? Crickets?"

The giggling purple animal didn't answer the rhetorical question. Instead, he continued drowning in laughter. He shook his hips back and forth, trying to get the tickling on his sides to stop. It was probably the chameleon's most ticklish spot, but all the poor bugger could do was squeal and giggle in ticklish agony. Until, all of a sudden, he gained a sudden burst of strength, and forced himself away from the carpet! He threw the bee off of his back like an angry bull, and the bee went spiraling up in the air! Charmy let out a terrified cry while he spun around in the air above Espio. He started to beat his wings in an attempt to stabilize himself, but instead he found himself captured within the hands of Epsio.

"Gotcha, ya little bugger." Espio now was the one with the evil grin.

"Bwaaaa! Nonono, this can't be happening, I mean, how did you, no, you cheated, there's no way you coulda done that!" Charmy was panicking.

"Oh, but I did, and now I got you. And now I'm the comedian. You wanna know what my routine is?"

"Uhh, uhh… to have mercy on your enemy?"

"Nope! It's exactly the same as yours!"

The captive little bee attempted to negotiate with the chameleon, but it was no use. Espio was going to get revenge, and it was going to be giving Charmy a taste of the bee's own medicine.

"Alright," Charmy sighed, "you got me. Just get it over with." He stopped trying to resist and simply slouched in Espio's grasp. "Go ahead, tickle me to death."

The chameleon chuckled with joy. "With pleasure, my little buddy!"

Just like how Charmy had started it, Espio began by prodding his friend in the sides; the sooper-ticklish zone just below the ribcage. The bee flinched each time he did this, with a cute little 'meep!' each time. "Heh, that's adorable, Charmy."

"Shuddup. You do it too." The bee was a little embarrassed.

Now Espio started actually tickling Charmy's sensitive sides. This provoked the bee just as he thought it would. The bee thrashed around and giggled like he was in a psych ward.

"Heheheheheeeee! Nonononono, stahp, STAHP! I'm too ticklish there! Stahahaaaaahahahaahaaaaaaaaaaap!"

The chameleon just ignored him.

"Alright, whatever, WHATEHEHEHEHEVEEER! I don't even CAHAHAHARE if you tickle meeehehehehee! Just don't tickle me THEREEEEEEEEHEEEEE!"

"Where, underneath your wings?"

The poor bee felt his heart restart. No, God have mercy on his soul, no, no, no, he thought of that spot. He thought of that spot! The bee's WORST spot! This was it. Charmy knew now that this is how he was going to die.

"Please, Espy, please, oh good buddy, my best buddy, the best chameleon in the whole world, please, oh you would never, never never, never ever, do that to me…"

"Wouldn't I?"

With those two words, the chameleon moved his fingers to the bee's back, just underneath where his wings came out. The bee exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH GOD OH GOD NOOOHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MUUUUUUUURDEEEEEERRRRR! WHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! HEEEEEEEEEEELP! HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEEEHAAAA!"

Espio did not expect such an explosive response from the little animal. He was genuinely surprised. Bloody Murder? Wow. "Whoa whoa whoa, that's a little much, don't you think?" But the bee just continued screaming in ticklish agony. His nervous system was overloading him with extremely ticklish messages. He was having sensory overload.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO! HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOO NOO NOO NOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOO! NAIEEEEEEE! HEHEHEHEEEEE!"

The vindictive chameleon could only laugh. Charmy was no longer making sense, and now just spewing out nonsensical words mixed with agonized laughter. He was thoroughly enjoying driving the little bugger to insanity. "No, why not? No? Hehehee."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHE NO NO NO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHABLALFASJHDLFKAJSDFLKAJ DFLKAJSDLKFJALSDKFJWAHAAAAAAAAHAHAAHAHAAAA!" Now the bee struggled to breath. "Haa—haa-a-haa—no—noo—haha—HA!"

Espio knew it was time to quit it. "Alright little buddy. I think've you've had enough." He let Charmy free.

The bee plopped himself onto the carpet. He looked like roadkill or something.

"You look dead, Charmy. Was it really that bad?"

The bee started to speak normal words, but didn't move from the carpet. "….Yes. It was torture. Heheheee," the bee couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Heh. Heheheh, I gotcha good."

Charmy remained face down on the floor.

"You gonna get up soon?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll just lay here. Forever."

"If you lay here forever, then I'll just start tickling you again."

"NO! NONONO! OKAY, I'M MOVING! I'M MOVING!" Charmy jumped off from the floor and took flight. "See, I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm goin!"

"That gotcha movin', hehehee. So are ya done with the games for tonight? You look exhausted, hehehee."

Amazingly, Charmy WASN'T done with the games. "Ah – nope! You think I tire that easily? No way; now we're going to play hide and seek!"

Of course, Espio remembered that the little hyperactive bee had unlimited energy. There was literally no stopping the little guy. "Well, if you wanna, then alright."

"Yaaaaaay! You're so awesome, Espy!"

"Thanks buddy. But don't call me Espy."

"Alright… hey, purple butt?"

At least it was better than Espy. Well, not really. "What, buzz butt?"

"Thanks for playing with me. You're an awesome friend." Charmy smiled at the chameleon.

Espio rubbed the back of his head, smiling cheesily and blushing a bit, "Aww, Charmy, you don't have to say that."

"Okay, then I won't! I take that back!" The bee stuck his tongue out at Espio. "Hehehee, if ya wanna tickle me again, ya gotta come catch me first! Hehehehee!" Charmy giggled as he flew out of the room.

Charmy wanted to be tickled again? Espio just laughed along with him as he ran after his friend. The little bee just never stopped being hyper. Espio had quite a bit of fun tickling the senses out of his friend, and heck, even if the chameleon got tickled again in the process… well, he wouldn't mind it. That was fun too.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey guys! I had a very boring day on Sunday and decided to write a fun little story. I may even add a second chapter, let me know what cha think!  
and uhh, as for my Loonatics Unleashed fic... if I have a crazy amount of free time (and remember the show... heh, it's been such a long time), I'll continue it! Maybe! That's not a promise... sorry guys, I'm in university now, I'm gonna get REALLY busy. Well, uhh, see yas later!


End file.
